Return of the Hang Glider
Cake at Stake Before the Cake at Stake starts, they show every recommended character ever recommended. The Speaker then announces that they will be releasing the 18 eliminated contestants. Leafy disagrees and says they should not do that. Speaker asks why. Firey says after 2 years in the TLC the eliminated contestants could've gone insane. Then the eliminated contestants get released and Flower bites part of the Speaker off. Speaker the says its time for the 'ae. '''Leafy asks what an "ae" is. Then the Speaker says now he can't pronounce the "A" sound. Then Leafy objects and says he can't say the "K" sound. Then Speaker goes to the votes. Then he says the "pastry" is all the pastries mashed together. Then The Speaker reveals they got 870 votes, so there will not be a season 2, which upsets Leafy. Then Speaker says that before they announce the winner of BFDI, the eliminated contestants will say who they want to win. While Flower, Spongy, Blocky, Woody, and Pin say Leafy should win. Needle disagrees and says that Firey should win. And then everyone that voted for Leafy (Plus Coiny, Eraser, and Snowball) slap Needle. Then Speaker asks TD if she will vote, but she sadly shakes her head. Golf Ball then says Leafy. And then she says the final 3 all weigh less than 1/10 of an ounce. Then Coiny and Snowball vote Leafy. But Match votes Bubble. And then the same people that slapped Needle slap Match. And she gets lit. Eraser, Pen, and Tennis Ball vote Leafy. Pencil says Bubble, then sees people threatening to slap her, then she quickly changes her vote to Leafy. And then David, Rocky, and Ice Cube vote Leafy. Leafy is overjoyed that she got the most votes. But Speaker says the winner is the person that got the most votes from the viewers win. Then Speaker announces that Bubble got last place with only 228 of the total 870 votes. But the he says for a prize Bubble gets an "ashew" Then Bubble says bless you. But Speaker then says "No, ashew. ashew, ashew, ashew." Then Leafy says that Speaker must be allergic to the '''c'ashew. So she takes the cashew and gives it to Bubble. Bubble is joyful that she got a cashew, so she yells "Yoylecake!" Then Speaker says the winner is Firey with 406 votes, and Leafy loses with 228 votes. Leafy and Flower Firey invites everyone into Dream Island, except Leafy. For last episode when she said "GET ME OUT OF THIS THING", it upset Firey, and then he slams the door shut. Leafy, enraged, buys Dream Island from the Announcer via cellphone, in which the island disappears. Flower says she wants DI then gets hit by a meteor. Then Bubble insults Flower on her self centered- ness. That enrages Flower and she goes on a rampage destroying all the recovery centers. Firey tells her to stop and Coiny agrees. And Blocky says that that was the first time Firey and Coiny haven't argued. Firey and Coiny then hug each other. Which Flower is grossed out by. Blocky, Icy, Pin, TD, and GB are asking Leafy is she owns DI and she says no. But then she says she shouldn't be angry because Firey never got DI. Then Pin asks how she knows that. Leafy says she heard him through the wall. Eraser says the wall is sound proof. Then GB figures out what happened. She knows that Leafy bought DI so Firey couldn't have it. So GB says its all her fault. Then Leafy starts turning into Evil Leafy then back to herself. Eraser points out that she is becoming evil. And Icy is surprised by that. And Pin says "What! Thats crazy! Then GB says that should see whats going on inside Leafy. Eraser agrees. Then Eraser and Pen rip Leafy in half. Then she becomes a Football. Then GB says she didnt mean it literally. Eraser then makes a very sad face. After all the Recovery centers are gone, Flower pops Bubble. So shes dead forever. Then Pen questions if Flower really wants to do this. Flower is about to respond then she gets crushed by a UFO. That contains Match, SB, Woody, and TB, Match is excited due to her surviving the crash Eraser tells her she killed someone after crashing she fears it is Pencil but it is Flower she is relieved and says "Well thats good them!" and gives Blocky a high five. Woody doesn't come out of the UFO. SB asks TB where Woody is. TB replies that he's dead. SB agrees and says that the crash was pretty hard. TB tells SB Woody died before they crashed. His fear of the color gray caused him to have a heart attack. Then a bunch of Speakers come and take The Speaker away. Then Pencil announces that a meteorite hit Rocky so he can't barf anymore. Everyone is happy because of this. Firey says he wants to apoligize to Leafy. But GB comes in and says Leafy is not such a nice person after all. Pin says she deserves the death penalty, and everyone agrees (Except Firey.) The Execution Pencil finds Flower's Announcer Crusher, which is then used to execute Leafy. But right before Leafy gets crushed. Firey swoops in with a Hang Glider and saves Leafy. Leafy yells at Firey to let go of her, But then Firey says that he'd realized what he wanted was her, and her friendship, not Dream Island. Then they glide away, but then Golf Ball says to get on with the execution's prevention. Trivia *After Pin, Ice Cube, Teardrop, and the others go search for Leafy, Spongy is not seen for the rest of the episode. *Someone voted for someone they voted for in Episode 24 *The 1st word and last word of BFDI were both "Yeah". (said by Match to Pencil) *The green speaker box sounds alot like Glados from Portal and Portal 2. *When Match, TB, SB, and Woody are in the UFO after a while Woody's whining stops, this is most likely when his fear of the color gray gave him a heart attack. *Within the events of this episode, Bubble, Woody, and Flower are thought to have died. However, as of now, it is not known whether they will come back to life. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:No Elimination Voting